


Est-ce que tu me vois ?

by plume_94



Category: Orel/Gringe
Genre: Coma, Internat, M/M, esprit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Le garçon avait un air triste sur le visage et regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant dans l'école et cela le troubla. Il ralentit et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, ses yeux croisèrent ceux du garçon. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, le fixant durant un temps qui lui sembla interminable d'un air surpris, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête en entendant une voix crier son prénom. Il vit un de ses amis l'appeler et il lui fit signe qu'il arrivait avant de se tourner à nouveau vers là où s'était tenu le garçon. Mais il ne rencontra que du vide, le garçon ayant déjà disparut.





	Est-ce que tu me vois ?

Guillaume était en train de marcher dans le couloir de l'internat, regardant devant lui d'un regard détaché et sans émotions. Il était indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, ses mains profondément enfoncés dans les poches de son pull. Mais a l'intérieur, il fulminait et ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il en avait marre d'être enfermé dans cet établissement, de voir les mêmes personnes jour après jour, sans aucun changement. Il venait de s'engueuler avec un ami par rapport à une histoire débile et il ne savait déjà plus pourquoi ils s'étaient insultés de cette façon.

Il marchait donc, quand il aperçut marchant dans sa direction un garçon aux cheveux noirs et ayant l'air plus jeune que lui. Le garçon avait un air triste sur le visage et regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant dans l'école et cela le troubla. Il ralentit et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, ses yeux croisèrent ceux du garçon. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, le fixant durant un temps qui lui sembla interminable d'un air surpris, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête en entendant une voix crier son prénom. Il vit un de ses amis l'appeler et il lui fit signe qu'il arrivait avant de se tourner à nouveau vers là où s'était tenu le garçon. Mais il ne rencontra que du vide, le garçon ayant déjà disparut. Il le chercha des yeux à travers la foule en vain et sursauta lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il soupira en voyant son ami :

« C'est bon, je t'ai dit que j'arrivais, non ? »

~

Il recroisa le garçon plusieurs jours plus tard. Il était debout sur une des marches de l'escalier en pierre du hall central, à côté de deux filles de sa classe. Il les regardait parler entre elles mais n'avait pas l'air de participer à la conversation, ce qui le perturba. Il fronça des sourcils et se dirigea vers elles, profitant du fait qu'il les connaissait pour entamer la conversation avec le garçon. Il les salua et leur sourit, souriant par la même occasion de lui sourire aussi.

« Vous allez bien les filles ?

— Ben ouais, Guillaume... répondit l'une d'elles dans un sourire intimidé. Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

Il haussa les épaules, regardant plutôt le garçon qui n'avait pas dit un mot et le regardait à présent d'un air terrorisé. Il fronça les sourcils et enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans ses poches, hésitant quoi dire.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il au garçon, un air confus sur le visage.

Celui-ci sursauta comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle et recula d'un pas, rentrant presque dans la personne derrière lui.

« Euh, si... je viens de te dire que ça allait, répondit à sa place la fille de sa classe qui le regardait maintenant d'un air perplexe.

— Non, je ne te parlais pas à toi Camille... soupira-t-il en fixant le garçon.

— Et euh... tu parlais à qui ? » demanda Elsa en regardant derrière son épaule.

Guillaume se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et allait répondre quelque chose lorsque le garçon l'interrompit :

« Ne leur parle pas de moi, dit-il précipitamment.

— Pardon ? dit-il dans un rire et il vit Elsa jeter un regard confus à Camille.

— Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. S'il-te-plaît. »

Il fronça des sourcils et Camille lui toucha le bras délicatement.

« Tu le connais ? demanda-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Elsa, derrière qui le garçon était.

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Je crois qu'il s'appelle Thibault. Il est en première. »

Guillaume fronça des sourcils et Elsa sourit d'un air gêné lorsque le garçon dans lequel le garçon avait failli rentrer en reculant se tourna vers eux, un air confus sur le visage, avant de s'éloigner.

« Je parlais pas de lui. » dit Guillaume et il vit le regard étonné que se lancèrent les deux filles.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, prenant un air coupable, et s'éloigna rapidement parmi la foule.

« Eh attend ! » s'écria-t-il en se mettant à sa poursuite.

~

Il réussit à le rattraper un peu plus loin, au détour d'un couloir vide et lui cria de s'arrêter. Le garçon s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, un regard apeuré sur le visage. Il le rejoint en quelques enjambées et se posa devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine.

« Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? lui demanda-t-il. Je vais pas te faire de mal. »

Le garçon le dévisagea d'un air perplexe, hésitant à parler.

« Tu me vois ? dit-il après de longues secondes, d'une voix tremblante.

— Ben ouais... T'es pas invisible, hein. T'es nouveau ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourtant je t'ai jamais vu auparavant... dit Guillaume. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Orel... Aurélien, corrigea le garçon.

— Orel ? Et t'es en quelle classe, Orel ?

— Aucune.

— Comment ça, aucune ? répéta Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils. T'es pas étudiant ici ?

— Je... en... seconde ? tenta Aurélien d'une voix incertaine et Guillaume sourit, encore plus confus.

— T'es pas sûr d'être en seconde ? »

Aurélien le regarda d'un air embarrassé, se mordant la lèvre, et Guillaume allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se poser sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Shh, ne parle pas maintenant. »

Il cligna des yeux en voyant à quelle vitesse il s'était rapproché de lui. Il aperçut deux filles marcher dans sa direction et il essaya de leur sourire derrière les mains d'Aurélien. Elles lui jetèrent un petit regard interrogateur avant de disparaître au coin de couloir. Aurélien se recula et il se passa une main sur la bouche.

« Ça va pas ? Elles ont dû se demander ce qui n'allait pas avec moi là !

— Si t'avais parlé, elles t'auraient pris pour un fou.

— Quoi ? rit Guillaume qui ne comprenait rien. Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ? »

Aurélien baissa les yeux, regardant le sol, et il se rapprocha de lui, dans le but de toucher son bras. Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et fit un pas en arrière avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

« Il ne faut pas, Guillaume.

— Pardon ?

— Ça dérègle le cours des choses. »

Il lui jeta un regard perdu avant de jeter un regard par dessus son épaule en entendant des bruits de voix. Quand il se retourna, moins d'une seconde plus tard, Aurélien avait disparu et il sursauta. Comment avait-il fait pour disparaître aussi rapidement ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir. Il regarda autour de lui, troublé, et s'éloigna vers sa classe en réfléchissant à cette rencontre inattendue.

~

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse reparler au garçon qui le fascinait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui l'attirait, lui demandait d'essayer de découvrir son secret... Il était un vrai mystère. Il l'avait aperçut quelques fois au détour d'un couloir ou dans l'escalier mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de lui pour lui parler il arrivait trop tard ou le perdait de vue. À chaque fois, le garçon avait déjà disparu. Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de lui parler à nouveau. D'entendre sa voix un brin tremblante, de plonger dans ses yeux infiniment grands et même de toucher — s'il l'osait — sa peau qui avait l'air si douce. Il se sentait captivé par lui et ce qu'il dégageait, sans même savoir pourquoi. Et il avait l'impression que le garçon l'observait. Lorsqu'il le voyait et que leurs yeux se croisaient, il voyait qu'il le surprenait et celui-ci rougissait sous la surprise de s'être fait prendre. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le fuyait ainsi lorsqu'il essayait de faire le premier pas.

Il était tard dans la nuit et il marchait dans les couloirs, voulant se désaltérer et en profiter pour aller aux toilettes, n'arrivant pas à dormir. C'est alors qu'il entendit des sanglots et en se dirigeant dans la direction des pleurs, il arriva devant le vestiaire. C'est là qu'ils se douchaient après les entraînements de sport. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et passa la tête par l'ouverture pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il aperçut une silhouette assise à même le sol, contre le mur, les genoux remontés et la tête dans les bras. Il entra, étant pratiquement sûr de reconnaître le garçon et se sentant attiré vers lui comme la première fois. Il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à lui, s'arrêtant à un pas de lui, de manière à être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuie pas à nouveau et s'accroupit devant lui. Il posa une main doucement sur sa jambe, cherchant à être le plus réconfortant possible :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Le garçon releva la tête en entendant sa voix et il lut dans son regard qu'il l'avait effrayé.

« Eh, c'est que moi... Orel, c'est ça ?

— Guillaume, c'est toi ?

— Je ne t'ai jamais dit mon prénom...

— Cette fille t'as appelé par ton prénom la dernière fois. » dit-il en parlant d'Elsa.

Guillaume repensa à ce moment où il l'avait croisé dans les escaliers et avait voulu lui parler, et qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Aurélien, en tremblant.

— J'arrivais pas à dormir, expliqua Guillaume en haussant les épaules. Je me suis levé avec l'intention d'aller pisser et boire quand je t'ai entendu pleurer. Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau en posant sa main sur son bras, maintenant que sa tête n'était plus dans ses bras croisés.

Il frissonna en sentant à quel point sa peau était douce. Et glacée.

« Tu es gelé... Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en posant le dos de sa main sur son front.

— Non...

— Tu es sûr ? Ta peau est vraiment froide.

— Guillaume, c'est normal...

— Comment ça ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas ?

— Comprendre quoi ?

— Guillaume, je ne suis pas... »

Il hésita puis ferma les yeux et Guillaume écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa main qui était auparavant posée délicatement sur son bras, le traverser.

« Qu'est-ce que... balbutia-t-il, stupéfait.

— Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ ou _comment_ tu peux me voir... Mais les autres ne le peuvent pas... Tu comprends ? Je suis...

— Un fantôme, le coupa Guillaume.

— J'allais plutôt dire un _esprit_ , dit Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ah ouais...C'est sûr que ça fait plus classe, dit-il en forçant un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi... es-tu là ?

— Je suppose que je... hante cet endroit ? Que j'y suis lié à jamais, comme dans les films.

— Mais pour quelle raison ?

— J'ai... hésita Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis mort. C'était en 1996... J'étais en seconde. Il y avait des garçons qui ne m'appréciaient pas trop et... ils m'ont poussés dans l'eau un jour où on avait piscine. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que je ne savais pas nager...

— Tu t'es noyé ? s'exclama Guillaume.

— Oui, je crois bien... dit Aurélien en regardant dans le vide, comme s'il revoyait la scène. Les professeurs n'étaient pas encore là, le cours avait pas encore commencé. Et tous les soirs, j'entends les rires de mes camarades de classe. Ils rient parce qu'ils me voient me débattre dans l'eau mais ne comprennent pas que je me noie... Personne ne m'aide. J'ai froid, j'appelle à l'aide et personne ne vient... Et... j'ai peur, dit-il dans un sanglot.

— Eh, Orel... dit Guillaume doucement en prenant son visage dans ses mains. C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ?

— Je suis seul... et j'ai peur... Et personne ne viendra jamais me chercher.

— Eh... je suis là moi, non ? 10 ans après mais je suis là.

— Tu es... là ? demanda Aurélien, confus.

— Je ne peux plus rien faire pour te sauver, Orel. On est en 2007, ça fait 10 ans que tu es mort. Mais si tu le veux, je peux être ton ami.

— Mon ami ?

— Oui. Ça ne te ferait pas plaisir d'avoir un ami ? Quelqu'un avec qui parler ? À qui te confier lorsque tu as trop peur ?

— Tu ferais ça ? Pour moi ?

— J'en ai envie, oui. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître.

— C'est... gentil de ta part.

— Tu pourrais rester dans ma chambre ? Et te balader dans la journée dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Ou bien rester dans la chambre, au choix. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais au moins... tu sais que tu as quelqu'un sur qui compter, lui sourit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

— Je peux rester avec toi ? demanda Aurélien, stupéfait.

— Bien sûr ! Et je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen de briser le sortilège qui te rattache à l'école.

— Il y en a un, effectivement... dit Aurélien d'un air timide. Mais je ne l'ai jamais essayé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Il faut juste que je trouve... et qu'on me laisse... m'attacher à quelque chose assez fort pour en avoir plus besoin que l'école.

— Je vois, sourit Guillaume. Eh bien, l'école est là où tu as trouvé la mort. Et moi je te propose de devenir ton ami. Y a pas photo, non ?

— Tu as raison, rit Aurélien. On verra bien si ça marche alors.

— Allez viens, dit Guillaume en se levant et lui présentant sa main. Je vais te présenter ma chambre ! Ton nouveau lieu de vie ! »

Aurélien le regarda en clignant des yeux avant de sourire et de prendre sa main, se levant à son tour. Guillaume serra ses doigts et s'éloigna en ne lâchant pas sa main. Il avait trouvé un nouvel ami et il ne l'abandonnerait pas de sitôt.

~

Il jeta un regard malicieux à Aurélien assis à côté de Matthieu, à la cafétéria. Celui-ci ne se doutait de rien et lui, sourit en apportant la fourchette à ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler devant les autres. Il pensa en son fort intérieur à quel point il avait envie de lui parler et c'est alors qu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête :

« Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien que tu puisses me parler. »

Il lâcha sa fourchette de surprise et regarda Aurélien, ébahi. Son petit sourire moqueur le fit sourire à son tour et il rit :

« Voyez-moi ça ! On me cache des choses encore ? »

Il vit Matthieu se tourner vers la chaise à ses côtés et le regarder :

« Quoi ?

— Non, je parlais tout seul. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre_ , pensa-t-il en souriant à Aurélien qui se mit à rire. Il allait bien l'aimer ce nouvel ami.

 

#

 

Guillaume plaqua une main devant sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de rire et lança un regard rieur à l'encontre d'Aurélien qui lui faisait une grimace de l'autre côté de la salle de cours, à côté du professeur :

« Arrête de faire le pitre, je vais me faire lyncher !! » pensa-t-il très fort en haussant ses sourcils.

Aurélien rit et capitula en hochant la tête. Il lui fit un signe de la main et traversa la porte pour sortir de la classe. Guillaume rit doucement, attendri par son petit fantôme. Il l'avait accueilli chez lui, dans son havre de paix, et en quelques semaines il avait déjà chamboulé toutes ses vieilles habitudes. Et c'était de loin la meilleure chose qu'il avait fait de sa vie. Il lui avait fait un place dans sa chambre d'internat où un lit vide n'avait jamais été enlevé miraculeusement et en avait fait son lit. Ils parlaient beaucoup de son passé ou de l'internat en lui-même. Aurélien lui avait appris à maîtriser sa puissance psychisme, lui permettant de lui parler et de l'entendre seulement par la force de la pensée. Avant, il avait besoin que ce soit lui qui s'immisce dans son esprit mais à présent, il arrivait à être assez fort pour pouvoir l'entendre sans qu'il ait à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui était bien pratique car...

« Oh, c'est quoi ton blèm, mec ? »

Il se tourna vers Ablaye, son camarade de classe qui l'interrompait ainsi dans ses pensées, d'un coude dans les côtes.

« Pardon ?

— T'es dans la lune en ce moment, c'est pas possible !

— Ah ouais... » dit-il seulement dans un sourire, en haussant les épaules.

Il se retourna vers le professeur et essaya de se concentrer sur le cours pour les quelques minutes de classe qu'il restait avant la sonnerie.

~

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un cri et une voix qui l'appelait dans son sommeil. _Ça recommençait_. Aurélien faisait souvent des cauchemars en rapport avec le jour où il était mort et, effectivement, leur lien psychique lui était bien pratique dans ces moments-là. Il ressentait sa peur et son angoisse où qu'il soit et pouvait ainsi venir le réconforter. Il se leva de son lit et vint s'asseoir sur celui d'Aurélien pour passer une main doucement sur son visage. Il avait apprit qu'il arrivait à calmer la plupart de ses rêves ainsi et en effet, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, les émotions qui ressortait de lui n'était plus de la peur et de l'angoisse mais du réconfort et du calme. Il sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux une dernière fois avant de se lever pour aller se recoucher. Il se tourna vers son ami qui dormait profondément et se mit à réfléchir. Des fois, cela ne suffisait pas et il devait le réveiller pour stopper ses cauchemars. Il se rappelait d'une fois beaucoup trop effrayante où Aurélien s'était mis à pleurer sans s'arrêter dans son cou et où il ne savait pas comment lui venir en aide, désemparé. Il avait fini par lui dire de venir dormir avec lui dans son lit et il avait attendu que ses battements de cœur erratiques ne se calment et d'être sur qu'il soit profondément endormi pour faire pareil. Il avait bien aimé la sensation.

~

Depuis quelques jours une fille, Sophie s'il se rappelait bien, lui tournait autour. Elle était belle comme le jour, blonde aux yeux bleue et avec un minois d'enfant. Elle rougissait lorsqu'ils se croisaient et baissaient les yeux lorsqu'il lui parlait. Ses amis lui disaient sans cesse d'aller lui parler mais il ne trouvait pas le courage. Alors il ne faisait rien.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre ce soir-là, il vit Aurélien allongé sur le ventre, en train de lire un livre et il sourit. Il posa ses affaires sur son lit et vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, le regardant avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu fais quoi ? Je t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui...

— C'est un livre sur les relations humaines, dit Aurélien sans lever les yeux de son livre.

— Quoi ? se mit à rire Guillaume, surpris.

— Mmh... c'est très intéressant. Ça explique les symptômes de l'amour et tout ces trucs là...

— Et je peux savoir en quoi ça va te servir en tant que fantôme ? rit Guillaume.

— Esprit. Pas fantôme. »

Aurélien avait dit cela d'un ton sérieux, levant enfin les yeux de son livre et le fixant maintenant sans ciller. Guillaume déglutit, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il faisait ça.

« Et je peux savoir ce que c'est la différence ? » demanda-t-il en riant doucement afin d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Aurélien haussa les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers son livre, la tête baissée.

« Tu l'aimes ?

— Qui ça ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— La fille blonde aux yeux de biche.

— Ah, Sophie ?

— Oui, Sophie. Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Aurélien en se tournant vers lui, fermant son livre.

Guillaume réfléchit sérieusement, il ne savait pas.

« Je sais pas, mais je crois qu'elle oui.

— Elle est jolie, dit Aurélien en souriant doucement. Puis elle a l'air gentille.

— Ouais.

— Est-ce que ça te picote dans le ventre quand tu lui parles ? demanda-t-il en posant sa tête dans ses bras, allongé comme il était sur le lit.

— Mmh... J'sais pas... dit Guillaume, gêné du tournant qu'avait pris la conversation.

— Est-ce que tu as envie de la toucher ? De l'embrasser ? Tu as chaud quand elle passe à côté de toi ?

— Hum, Orel... toussa Guillaume d'un air embarrassé. C'est pas vraiment le genre de conversation que j'ai envie d'avoir avec un fantôme.

— Esprit, le rectifia-t-il encore une fois. Tu sais je peux comprendre moi aussi, soupira Aurélien en fermant les yeux, sur le point de s'endormir. J'ai déjà connu ces sensations. Je les connais. »

Guillaume resta silencieux et bientôt il l'entendit respirer profondément, un souffle régulier passant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sourit doucement en se levant. Il s'était endormit. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir froid mais il déposa sa couverture sur ses épaules, sachant qu'il aimait dormir ainsi, le plus _humainement_ possible, et posa son livre sur sa table de chevet. Il rit doucement en voyant la couverture : _livre de svt de Seconde_. Vraiment ? C'est dans ça qu'il allait chercher ses réponses ? Il sourit et s'éloigna pour aller prendre sa douche.

~

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors qu'il se douchait  un soir l'ayant trouvé endormi, il fut attaqué mentalement par des images horribles mais qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Une douleur lancinante apparut aussi dans son cerveau, le faisant vaciller sur ses pieds. Il se plaqua contre le mur de la douche, les mains sur ses tempes, essayant de ne pas crier de douleur. Il ressentit alors de la terreur et une profonde angoisse et il comprit que c'était Aurélien qui faisait encore un cauchemar. Bien plus violent que les derniers qu'il avait eu. Et tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Plus de douleur, plus de peur ni d'angoisse. Il respira fortement, inquiété par ce qu'il venait de voir et se précipita hors de la douche afin de s'habiller et de rentrer au plus vite dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, l'angoisse ressurgit et il l'entendit comme un écho l'appeler à l'aide.

_S'il-te-plaît... Guillaume... Ne les laisse pas... Je ne veux pas... Aide-moi..._ _Aide-moi... Aide-moi..._

Aurélien se mit à répéter la dernière phrase en boucle et il se mit alors à courir, de plus en plus paniqué. Il entra avec fracas dans la chambre et le trouva recroquevillé contre le mur, la tête dans les bras, en train de pleurer violemment. Il se précipita à ses côtés sur le lit et passa une main dans son dos, afin de le rassurer. Au contact, Aurélien releva la tête brusquement et plongea ses yeux apeurés dans les siens.

« C'est bon, je suis là... Tout va bien... Tu vois ? T'es dans la chambre... En sécurité. Pas de piscine. C'était il y a 10 ans... C'est fini maintenant... »

Aurélien le regarda paniqué, essayant de s'accrocher à chacun de ses mots et se remit à pleurer violemment, se faisant glisser le long du mur pour tomber dans ses bras. Guillaume fronça des sourcils et le serra fort contre lui, passant une main tendrement dans ses cheveux.

« C'est fini, Orel. C'était il y a longtemps. »

Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa propre cage thoracique et déposa des baisers chauds sur ses cheveux, dans un dernier essai de le rassurer. Au bout de longues secondes, il sentit ses battements de cœur se faire plus calmes et il soupira de soulagement, le serrant contre lui.

« C'est pas ça Guillaume, murmura Aurélien dans son cou et il fronça des sourcils.

— De quoi ?

— J'ai pas rêvé de la piscine.

— Tu as rêvé de quoi alors ? s'étonna Guillaume se demandant ce que, d'autre que la piscine, pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil.

— Je sais pas trop... souffla Aurélien contre sa peau. Je courrai dans l'école essayant de fuir des gens sans visages... Mais je crois que eux ils pouvaient me voir. Ce qui est impossible... Je veux dire... à part toi, personne ne m'a jamais vu... Je suis un esprit... Je ne fais pas remarquer de plus... »

Guillaume sourit en passant une main chaude sur son bras glacé. C'est vrai qu'à part les quelques fois où il venait le distraire en cours, il était plutôt sage comme fantôme. Loin de tous ces clichés qu'on voit dans les films : faire peur aux vivants, leur murmurer des choses dans l'oreille, les chatouiller, voler leurs affaires... Il ne faisait rien de tout cela. Il devait être le fantôme le plus sage du monde.

« Et alors ils m'ont attrapé... ils m'ont mis dans une cage transparente... je ne sais pas... Et j'ai senti comme un courant électrique me traverser. J'ai senti que je partais, j'ai vu mon corps disparaître lentement et... je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux pas disparaître. Il y a un an ça m'aurait fait peur mais je l'aurai fait, parce que je n'aimais pas être enfermé ici, dans cette école... Mais maintenant, tu es là et je suis heureux... J'aime bien la vie avec toi, même si je ne peux pas être tout à fait comme je le voudrais... Et j'ai pas envie de disparaître et de ne plus jamais te voir.

— Orel, tout ça ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar, le rassura Guillaume en l'attirant contre lui. Tu ne vas pas disparaître.

— Mais ça avait l'air si réel.

— Je sais, je l'ai vu aussi. Et je suis désolé, c'était vraiment effrayant. Et douloureux...

— Tu l'as vu aussi ? s'étonna Aurélien, en relevant le visage.

— Oui, on est liés mentalement je te rappelles. Quand tu as un cauchemar ou tu as peur, je le sens aussi.

— Vraiment ? demanda Aurélien, stupéfait. Tu peux lire mes émotions ? Ce que je ressens ?

— Oui, sourit Guillaume. Enfin... Tant que tu ne me les caches pas, je suppose. »

Aurélien baissa les yeux sur le lit et Guillaume sourit en comprenant son dilemme intérieur. Alors comme ça, ces dernières semaines il avait  pu lire en lui comme un livre ouvert ?

« C'est très récent je te rassures, rit-il. C'est encore un peu compliqué de tout démêler sans avoir à m'immiscer dans ta vie privée. Je prends que ce que je reçois.

— D'accord... dit Aurélien en le regardant timidement. Je vais faire un peu plus attention alors...

— Ben pourquoi ? À part si tu as des choses à me cacher. Tu as des choses à me cacher, Orel ? » rit-il.

Aurélien ne répondit rien et se mit à rougir, le faisant rire. Il était vraiment trop attendrissant ce petit fantôme, avec sa bouille d'enfant embarrassé.

« Je rigoles, dit-il en lui offrant un large sourire. Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit ? Pour éloigner tes cauchemars ?

— D'accord, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête doucement. Oui, je veux bien... »

Guillaume s'allongea et serra Aurélien contre lui, l'enveloppant de son étreinte protectrice comme tous les autres soirs où il l'avait prit dans ses bras pendant qu'il essayait de se rendormir d'un cauchemar trop violent.

« Merci, Guillaume... » l'entendit-il murmurer contre son torse.

Il sourit et resserra son étreinte, pour lui faire comprendre sans avoir à parler que c'était tout à fait normal. Il l'aimait bien ce petit fantôme.

~

Les deux prochaines semaines, Aurélien ne fit pas de cauchemars et il en fut soulagé. Dans le même temps, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la jolie Sophie et commençait à se dire que ce serait peut-être pas mal qu'ils sortent ensemble. Il avait besoin d'autres relations dans sa vie que ses amis et son fantôme. Celui-ci avait arrêté de lui parler d'elle d'ailleurs et lorsqu'il essayait de lui en parler, pour lui demander des conseils il haussait les épaules.

_Comment je suis censé savoir ? Je suis un esprit._

Il levait alors les yeux au ciel, se rappelant qu'il lui avait dit qu'il connaissait ces sensations et il se demandait pourquoi il ne voulait plus lui en parler à présent.

~

Ce soir-là, il rentra tard et il vit direct en rentrant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ça va pas ? demanda-t-il en posant ses affaires sur son bureau et en s'y adossant.

— Tu rentres tard, dit seulement Aurélien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une petite moue sur le visage.

— Ah oui ? rit Guillaume en voyant sa moue boudeuse. Désolé, j'étais avec Sophie.

— Sophie ? répéta Aurélien. Et c'est pour ça que tu as coupé tout contact psychique ? Je n'arrivais pas à te trouver et tu me répondais pas.

— On était dans sa chambre, expliqua Guillaume. C'est pour ça. Et puis... excuse-moi de pas vouloir _tout_ partager avec toi, hein.

— Je comprends mais tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même, dit Aurélien après un petit silence.

— Non mais je rêve ou tu es jaloux ? se mit-il à rire, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

— Pas du tout ! s'écria Aurélien se levant sur le lit, ce qui le fit sursauter. Je me suis seulement inquiété, c'est tout !

— Non mais t'en fais pas, Orel. J'étais seulement avec Sophie, je te préviendrai la prochaine fois, hein.

— C'est pas la peine, dit Aurélien en se rallongeant dans le lit, lui tournant le dos. »

Il se vexa en voyant sa réaction, ne la comprenant pas.

« Eh, Orel... »

Le fantôme ne lui répondit pas, se murant dans un silence pesant.

« Orel... dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Oh, Orel ! »

Il voulut agripper son épaule mais sa main traversa celle-ci et il se recula, surpris. Il n'y avait que s'il le décidait lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il en eut un petit pincement au cœur et contourna le lit pour essayer de voir son visage et peut-être lui faire signe de le laisser le toucher. Il s'arrêta en apercevant des larmes silencieuses tombant sur ses joues et ne sut pas quoi faire. _Pourquoi il pleurait ?_ Est-ce qu'il l'avait autant blessé en l'empêchant de lire dans ses pensées ? Il voulait seulement qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'ils se racontaient avec Sophie. C'était normal, non ?

« Orel ? » dit-il encore une fois mais le fantôme ne lui répondit pas, et il se demanda s'il s'était enfermé dans une bulle de silence pour ne pas avoir à l'écouter. Il se redressa, vexé, et se dirigea vers son lit pour dormir.

« Si c'est comme ça...! Fais la gueule tout ce que tu voudras...! »

Il essaya de s'endormir pendant des heures et lorsqu'il se retourna, épuisé, afin de voir Aurélien il vit qu'il avait disparut. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce fantôme était bien trop mélo-dramatique.

~

Les prochains jours, il eut droit à la paix. Enfin... si la paix passait par la disparition quasi-complète d'Aurélien. Il le voyait des fois en se réveillant ou en rentrant des cours mais celui-ci lui faisait subir le traitement du silence.  _Pire qu'un gamin_ , avait un jour pensé Guillaume en voyant qu'il refusait de lui adresser la parole et Aurélien s'était retourné brusquement vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, avant de disparaître en un clignement d'œil.

« Putain, c'est vrai qu'il lit dans mes pensées.... » avait-il soupiré avant de s'affaler sur son lit.

_Par contre, lui il se prive pas de me fermer son esprit ! Je sais pas ce qu'il pense ou ressent depuis des jours !_

Il pensa au fait qu'il pouvait faire la même chose mais haussa des épaules en soupirant. Ça ne servirait à rien de jouer à son petit jeu.

 _Quel gamin ingrat_ , pensa-t-il avant de se lever pour mettre son pyjama et aller se coucher.

*

Un peu plus loin, dans un couloir désaffecté de l'internat, Aurélien pleurait contre un mur, la tête dans ses bras. Il pleurait à cœur fendre, le mot _ingrat_ tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

~

Quelques jours plus tard, sans aucun signe de vie d'Aurélien malgré ses appels, Guillaume était en train de parler avec Sophie. Il avait un bras adossé aux casiers et celle-ci tenait ses livres de cours dans ses bras. Il se retourna soudain, sentant une présence étrange derrière lui et vit Aurélien qui les regardait un air sévère sur le visage, au coin du couloir.

« Et tu es sûr que... il entendit Sophie dire avant qu'elle ne pousse un petit cri de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

— Je sais pas... j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me tirait les cheveux. Mais il n'y a personne.

— Les cheveux ? répéta Guillaume d'un air sceptique.

— Oui et je... aïe. »

Guillaume sursauta en la voyant se balancer sur les casiers à ses côtés. Enfin... se balancer... Il l'aida à se remettre debout et il se tourna brusquement vers le fantôme.

« Orel...! Je sais que c'est toi, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » cria-t-il dans son esprit.

Aurélien lui lança un regard noir et il put presque apercevoir une aura noire l'entourer, l'effrayant presque.

« Qu'est-ce que...? » s'écria Sophie en s'éloignant de lui comme s'il elle en était repoussé. Guillaume, c'est toi qui m'a donné une claque ?

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, à présent en colère. Non, bien sûr que non. Sophie, tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre. Je viendrais te voir plus tard ! »

Il se mit à courir en direction d'Aurélien qui s'enfuit en voyant qu'il lui courrait après. Il se dirigea, il ne savait pourquoi, vers leur chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, il réussit à agripper fortement son bras.

« Tu te calmes ! cria-t-il en le tirant par le bras.

— Lâche-moi ! s'exclama Aurélien en se débattant mais il tint bon.

— Putain, Orel ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! T'es plus un gosse pour agir comme ça !!

— Lâche-moi, punaise ! »

Il se sentit propulsé à travers la pièce et tomba violemment à quelques mètres de lui, sur son lit. Aurélien le regarda les yeux écarquillés, essayant de reprendre son souffle, et il fronça des sourcils.

« J'ai pas... je voulais pas... » balbutia-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière, apeuré.

Guillaume sentit une rage monter en lui et se leva brusquement, se dirigeant vers lui. Il le vit le regarder d'un air paniqué mais il ne fit pas un geste pour disparaître et il lui fonça dessus.

 _Clac_.

Il fut lui-même surpris de son propre geste et il se figea en voyant Aurélien poser sa main sur sa joue, les yeux écarquillés. Il se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable et avança un bras vers le fantôme pour s'excuser. Mais celui-ci se recula brusquement.

« Ne me touche pas, murmura-t-il en se reculant, la main toujours sur la joue.

— Je suis désolé. Moi aussi je voulais pas, Orel. Mais tu m'as pas laissé de choix.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter... je savais que c'était pas bien...

— Tu étais hors de contrôle, oui ! cracha Guillaume et Aurélien le regarda d'un air coupable, laissant glisser sa main de sa joue et révélant une grande marque rouge.

— Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...

— Et Sophie aussi tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ? railla Guillaume. Tu n'as pas le droit, Orel ! Tu ne peux pas agir comme un gamin pourri gâté ! Ça aurait pu très mal finir si je n'étais pas intervenu !

— T'aurais jamais dû intervenir... murmura Aurélien en baissant les yeux.

— Pardon ? Putain mais Orel ! J'ai le droit d'être heureux non ?! Toi aussi tu connais ces sentiments alors laisse-moi les avoir aussi !!

— C'est... pas pareil... murmura Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre.

— Ah oui ? Parce que tu sais ce que je ressens pour Sophie maintenant ?! Parce que tu crois que tes sentiments pour je ne sais quelle autre personne que tu ne reverras jamais étaient plus purs ?! Tu te crois mieux que tout le monde ?!

— Non mais... commença Aurélien en relevant la tête.

— Lâche-moi, Orel ! Tu es en train de me pourrir la vie, espèce de fantôme de mes deux !! J'aurai jamais dû venir te parler en premier lieu !! Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Il se tut, complètement hors de lui, la respiration saccadée. Il releva alors la tête en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, effaré, et tomba nez à nez avec Aurélien en train de pleurer à grosses larmes sans discontinuer.

« Orel... » commença-t-il voulant s'excuser mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment et disparut en un clignement de paupière.

Il se retrouva seul dans la petite pièce, complètement perdu et ne sachant que faire.

« Orel !! cria-t-il en regardant le plafond, en espérant qu'il l'entende. Je suis désolé, reviens !! »

Mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait beau l'appeler en criant toute la nuit quitte à réveiller les autres chambres, celui-ci ne réapparut pas. Il s'endormit enfin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, complètement épuisé dans le lit d'Aurélien en serrant son oreiller contre lui et une boule de mépris envers lui-même bien logée dans l'estomac.

 

#

 

Ça faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, presque une semaine en fait. Il se demandait où il pouvait bien être parti. Bien sûr, il devait encore être dans l'école mais où ? Il l'avait appelé en vain sans réponses, l'avait cherché dans tout l'internat sans le trouver... Il commençait à s'inquiéter de son silence, est-ce qu'il avait coupé tout lien entre eux pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre dans sa tête ? Il s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même, s'esquivant lorsque ses potes Matthieu et Ablaye lui demandaient ce qu'il avait, s'énervant à la moindre petite contrariété. Il avait arrêté de parler avec Sophie, ne trouvant ni l'envie ni la force de lui faire la cour ou de sortir avec elle. Il était énervé contre Aurélien mais encore plus que ça, il était énervé contre lui-même. D'accord, il avait abusé et avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû lui parler ainsi et lui balancer toutes ces horreurs à la figure, surtout en sachant à quel point il avait peu confiance en lui et qu'il était son seul et unique ami. Et il l'avait frappé. Putain, il l'avait frappé ! Il était hors de lui par rapport à Sophie et aussi parce qu'il l'avait repoussé avec force contre le lit pour qu'il le lâche mais... il ne se contrôlait plus alors, il était hors de contrôle. C'était un fantôme, un esprit, pas un humain ! Sûrement que lorsqu'il ressentait quelque chose avec trop de colère, cela se transposait ainsi, par une rage invisible.

« Orel, putain... murmura-t-il, en regardant autour de lui. Réponds-moi, bordel. J'ai besoin de te voir, je suis désolé pour tout... »

Il soupira devant le silence qui lui répondit et s'allongea dans son lit, le cœur lourd.

_Je suis désolé._

_~_

Il fut réveillé pendant la nuit par un cri lui vrillant les oreilles. Il haleta fortement, regardant d'un air paniqué autour de lui, essayant d'entendre d'où venait ce cri. Mais il n'entendit rien, rien qu'un grand silence, et se leva précipitamment en comprenant qu'il avait été le seul à entendre ce cri. _Dans son esprit._ Il se concentra et essaya d'atteindre le fantôme avec la seule force de sa pensée, lui demandant où il était. Il sursauta en entendant un autre cri lui transpercer le crâne comme seule réponse. C'était bien trop douloureux... Il avait l'air bien trop terrorisé pour que ça ne soit un simple cauchemar, même le plus violent d'entre eux lorsqu'il avait rêvé qu'il disparaissait traversé par un courant électrique.

_«_ _Orel !!! s'efforça-t-il de penser le plus fort possible, en fermant les yeux. Où c'est que tu es ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_ _»_

Un moment passa avant qu'un autre cri lui parvint, suivit de longs sanglots qui lui déchira le cœur. Il ressentit alors toutes les émotions que devait être en train de ressentir Aurélien d'une seule et même pensée, le faisant presque s'affaler par terre sous son poids : _la terreur, la peur, l'angoisse, la douleur, l'incompréhension, la surprise_... et surtout _l'envie_. L'envie qu'il vienne le chercher.

« Guillaume... entendit-il faiblement dans son esprit, comme s'il lui parlait de très loin, à bout de force. Aide-moi s'il-te-plaît... Viens... me chercher... »

Il se précipita hors de sa chambre et suivit la faible présence d'Aurélien dans son esprit, qui agissait comme une véritable boussole, le menant vers là où il se trouvait.

~

Il courrait à travers les couloirs de l'internat, ne se préoccupant même pas de si on l'entendait. Aurélien lui avait, ou avait essayé du moins, parlé au début. L'implorant de se dépêcher, lui demandant de s'excuser, lui disant à quel point il souffrait... Mais à présent, alors qu'il traversait des couloirs vétustes dans une partie de l'école qui semblait abandonnée depuis longtemps, il le ressentait de moins en moins et il n'entendait plus que ses cris de douleurs lui perforant le cœur.

« Accroches-toi, Orel... J'arrive, je suis bientôt là... » pensa-t-il fortement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux en entendant sa souffrance.

Il entra avec fracas dans une grande pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et un cri particulièrement puissant vint presque faire imploser son cerveau, l'amenant à se prendre la tête dans les mains.

« Orel, putain... » marmonna-t-il en se forçant à avancer, en relevant la tête.

*

Il entendit un autre cri mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci il l'entendit plutôt qu'il ne le ressentit dans le plus profond de son âme. Il se précipita dans sa direction et ouvrit une autre porte, semblant déboucher sur une sorte de gymnase désaffecté. Il passa un bras sur ses yeux à la soudaine lumière et lorsqu'il l'enleva il vit le fantôme en train de lutter dans ce qu'il semblait être une grande bulle d'air rempli... d'eau ? Une... cage transparente... et ses yeux s'agrandirent en repensant au cauchemar qu'il avait fait il y a des semaines et qui l'avait terrorisé plus que tous les autres.

« Orel !!! » cria-t-il en courant vers lui et lorsqu'il s'approcha il aperçut deux personnes qui se tenaient à ses côtés et qui se retournèrent vers lui.

« Qui tu es, toi ? demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils pendant que la jeune fille se plaça devant une machine, comme pour la protéger.

— C'est vous qui lui faites ça ? demanda Guillaume en jetant un regard abasourdi aux deux personnes.

— Oui mais c'est pour son bien, dit la jeune fille en serrant un bloc-note contre sa poitrine.

— Pour son bien ? rit Guillaume d'un rire sans joie. Vous êtes sérieux, là ? Est-ce qu'il a l'air bien ?! Lâchez-le ! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant de la fille qui cachait la machine derrière elle.

— C'est un esprit, dit le garçon en s'interposant. Il est mort depuis longtemps, non ? Il faut qu'on le renvoie dans l'au-delà. Sinon, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire.

— Moi je le sais : rien du tout !! Laissez-le tranquille.

— C'est un esprit, il peut être dangereux. » dit le garçon en attrapant son bras, pour essayer de le retenir.

Guillaume baissa les yeux sur son bras et pensa à ce qu'Aurélien avait fait alors qu'il était en colère. Il l'entendit gémir de douleur faiblement et il releva le visage en repoussant fortement le garçon.

« Dangereux ? Lui ? Laissez-moi rire, c'est le fantôme le plus gentil du monde ! Il ne veut pas partir, alors il restera ici !!

—Esprit... le corrigea le garçon et il se figea.

— Quoi ?

— Esprit, pas fantôme... C'est le... langage adéquat...

— Oh putain... »

Guillaume lui donna un violent coup de poing, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Il le tapa à maintes reprises et lui cria _C'est la même chose, putain !!_ avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci fit un mouvement de recul en le voyant arriver sur elle et se mit à trembler :

« Ne me fais pas de mal, je l'assiste juste dans ses recherches...

— Bouge, dit-il simplement. Prends ton pote et cassez-vous. »

Elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste, attrapant au passage le garçon par la taille et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible.

*

Il attrapa la machine, qui n'était pas si grosse que ça,dans ses mains et la porta à bout de bras pour la fracasser sur le sol. Elle fit un petit bruit de machine qui dysfonctionne avant d'imploser et il se tourna pour voir si la bulle était encore là. Celle-ci disparut lentement et il se précipita pour rattraper Aurélien avant qu'il ne tombe violemment sur le sol. Il passa ses doigts sur son visage, paniqué en le voyant respirer que très faiblement, les yeux fermés et des égratignures sur son visage.

« Orel...!! Orel, réponds-moi ! Pourquoi t'es blessé ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu saignes ?!

— La... machine... murmura faiblement Aurélien dans ses bras, les yeux toujours fermés.

— Orel ! C'est bien, parle-moi... Tu vas t'en sortir. Je t'en prie, parle-moi... s'écria-t-il en se mettant à pleurer malgré lui.

— Ils ont... voulu... me noyer... de nouveau, dit Aurélien en ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. Ils ont dit que c'était comme ça qu'on chassait les esprits... En leur faisant ressentir la même chose que lors de leur mort...

— Foutaises, pleura Guillaume en caressant son visage. C'est des conneries...

— Pourquoi... tu pleures...?

— Parce que j'ai eu peur. Et que j'ai encore peur... Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, Orel.

— Moi non plus, dit-il en souriant tristement. Je ne veux pas... mourir... dit-il en faisant une grimace de douleur. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, hein ? ça fait 10 ans que j'aurais dû mourir. On aurait même jamais dû se rencontrer...

— Ne dis pas ça, dit Guillaume en secouant la tête. Je t'interdis de dire ça...

— Comme ça... je me mettrai plus en travers de ton chemin... Tu pourras aimer qui tu veux sans que je te fasse des scènes de jalousie, hein ? sourit faiblement Aurélien.

— Tais-toi. Si je le pouvais, je voudrais que tu sois toujours là pour me faire des scènes pas possibles. Je t'en prie, Orel...

— Au moins... ce sera moins dur maintenant... Sans ses sentiments étranges...

— Quels sentiments ? sursauta Guillaume.

— Je ne les ai pas voulus, je suis désolé... C'est arrivé sans prévenir... J'ai été le premier surpris, crois-moi... Mais je crois... que j'étais vraiment jaloux en fin de compte... murmura Aurélien en caressant doucement sa joue.

— Orel...

— Trouve-toi une gentille fille. Oui, comme Sophie... Sophie, elle est gentille... Je l'aime bien au final... »

Guillaume regarda son fantôme fermer les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de disparaître lentement.

« Non, ne pars pas ! Me laisse pas tout seul ! Orel, je t'aime ! »

*

Aurélien ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et il l'embrassa alors brusquement sur les lèvres. Une grande lumière les entoura et il sentit une chaleur nouvelle les envelopper. Il sentit soudain comme une explosion autour de lui, semblant être partie de leurs deux corps, et lorsqu'il se détacha de lui il s'aperçut que la pièce avait été dévastée. Les meubles déjà mal en point avaient volés à travers la pièce, les murs avaient été fissurés, un grand trou était apparu dans le sol... Il se tourna vers Aurélien, toujours dans ses bras, et lui sourit d'un air confus.

« C'est nous qui avons fait ça ? »

Aurélien rit doucement dans ses bras et le regarda avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je crois bien... mais ça ne change rien, dit-il tristement en caressant sa joue de sa main.

— Si on est capables de faire ça alors tu ne peux pas disparaître, Orel. C'est bien que ça veut dire quelque chose, non ?

— Non... ça ne veut rien dire, dit Aurélien dans un souffle en fermant les yeux. A part que l'amour peut transcender le temps comme la mort...

— Orel... dit Guillaume, la gorge nouée, en le voyant disparaître lentement.

— Je t'aime, Guillaume. » murmura-t-il en glissant sa main contre sa nuque et l'attirant à lui pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui offrant un léger baiser avant de disparaître tout à fait.

Guillaume se retrouva seul, sans son corps contre sa poitrine, et se mit à crier de douleur. Il pleura toute la nuit, à même le sol de cette grande salle vétuste, et s'endormit au petit jour, au bord de l'épuisement.

~

Il se mura dans un silence assourdissant les prochains mois, refusant d'aller en cours et même de manger. Ses amis se faisaient du souci pour lui mais rien n'y faisait. Il se fit virer du lycée et sa mère l'emmena voir une psychologue. Elle était gentille, essayait de lui faire comprendre l'importance de la vie et des études mais, bien qu'il sache qu'elle avait raison, il s'obstinait à faire la sourde oreille et à se murer dans son silence. Toutes les nuit, il s'endormait avec la boule au ventre, avec l'envie d'en finir et d'aller le rejoindre au pays des morts. Mais il ne le put jamais, la seule pensée qu'il ne le voudrait pas le retenant. Il voudrait sûrement qu'il se reprenne, qu'il aime la vie, qu'il trouve une jolie petite fille... Et au bout de longs mois de convalescence chez lui, il décida de se reprendre en main. Pour lui. Il vivrait pour deux, ferait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire de son vivant à cause d'une mort trop rapide. Sa mère pleura beaucoup, soulagée de le voir remonter la pente, et il la tint fort dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes interminables.

Et sept mois plus tard, il revint à l'internat afin de retaper sa Première. Il se sentait étrangement calme, n'en déplaise à sa cuisse qui faisait que d'avoir des spasmes comme s'il était stressé sous son bureau. Il avait revu Ablaye et Matthieu, à présent en Terminale, et leur avait juré qu'il allait mieux avant de leur dire qu'ils se verraient après les cours. Il salua de la main Sophie en lui offrant un petit sourire lorsqu'il passa devant elle et elle lui sourit en retour. Tout avait l'air de reprendre son cours normal. Même si il le savait au plus profond de lui-même, elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

~

Il sortit de ses pensées, ne faisant déjà plus attention aux cours, lorsque le professeur vint le voir à son bureau. Il s'aperçut que tout le monde était déjà sorti de classe et il s'empressa de s'excuser auprès du professeur, rangeant précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac.

« Guillaume, attends... dit doucement le professeur en soupirant.

— Oui, monsieur ?

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Bien, bien...

— Le directeur... n'aurait pas dû te virer l'an dernier. Si on avait su que tu allais si mal...

— Tout va bien je vous assure, dit-il en se levant et forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je suis content d'être de retour.

— D'accord... dit le professeur et il vit à sa tête qu'il ne le croyait pas vraiment. On... t'a dit que ta chambre était occupée à présent ?

— Oui, par un nouveau. C'est bien ça ? » dit-il en sentant un pincement dans son cœur.

_Il devait occuper le lit de..._

« Oui, il est arrivé ce matin. Il est en Seconde. »

Guillaume sentit une boule grandir dans sa gorge en entendant le mot _Seconde_ et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Va le voir, d'accord ? Ça ne va pas être facile pour lui non plus, cette année. Puis, vous allez partagez la même chambre alors autant apprendre à le connaître, hein ? »

Guillaume hocha la tête, sentant ses yeux le piquer douloureusement, et salua rapidement le professeur avant de sortir de la classe. Tout allait donc vraiment le rappeler à lui dans cette école ? Jusqu'à lui faire partager sa chambre avec un nouveau de Seconde ? _Putain_.

~

Il entra dans sa chambre en actionnant la poignée d'une main tremblante. Il se dit qu'il était ridicule et il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il resta interdit dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte en voyant un garçon allongé sur le ventre et les jambes se balançant dans les airs, écoutant de la musique la tête dans ses mains, sur le lit adjacent au sien. _Celui de son fantôme_. Il eut un flash-back d'Aurélien allongé dans la même position en train de lire un livre un soir où il était rentré tard et il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Même sa silhouette était semblable. Ses cheveux noirs qui descendaient juste en dessous de ses épaules, sa taille fine, ses jambes élancés, ses petits pieds... Il plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pleurer et se fit violence pour s'approcher de son nouveau colocataire. Il posa une main doucement sur son épaule et celui-ci sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui. Guillaume resta paralysé en reconnaissant Aurélien dans tous les traits du garçon et se recula brusquement, apeuré. Le garçon enleva ses écouteurs lentement et le dévisagea longuement avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui.

« Guillaume ? »

Le cœur de Guillaume battait la chamade et il se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir. _Cette voix... Sa voix, sa voix putain... Et ces yeux bien trop expressifs... Et cette petite lèvre qui tremblait lorsqu'il se mettait à parler de cet air incertain..._

« Orel ? C'est toi ? Dis-moi que c'est toi... » supplia-t-il en secouant la tête, ayant peur de se tromper.

Le garçon lui sourit alors d'un sourire qui illumina toute la pièce et lui sauta au cou, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Guillaume fit un pas en arrière de surprise et entoura rapidement sa taille de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, se reprenant. Il se laissa glisser au sol, l'entraînant avec lui. Lorsque le garçon, Aurélien, se recula lentement le souffle saccadé, il prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'observer dans les moindres détails et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer doucement :

« Mais comment... Comment... ?!

— Quand j'ai disparu, je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital, expliqua Aurélien en laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues lui aussi. Tout le monde me voyait et s'occupait de moi, je ne comprenais rien... Ils m'ont dit que c'était un miracle parce que ça faisait dix ans que j'étais dans un profond coma et que je venais de me réveiller. Mais le docteur m'a expliqué que mon corps... comment expliquer... soupira-t-il en cherchant ses mots. C'est comme quand j'étais un esprit, en fait. Il n'a pas vieilli, il est resté le même. J'avais toujours quatorze ans et demie. Il n'a pas comprit comment c'était possible mais c'est ce que j'en ai déduit...

— Quatorze ans et demie ? répéta Guillaume, en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

— J'avais sauté une classé, en cinquième. Et je suis mort juste avant de fêter mes quinze ans.

— Tu es né quand ? demanda Guillaume dans un sourire.

— Le 1er août.

— Alors tu as quinze ans maintenant, dit doucement Guillaume. On va faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. Quelque chose de magnifique, tu verras.

— J'ai déjà tout ce que je voulais, sourit Aurélien en se blottissant dans ses bras. J'ai eu peur... que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Que tu n'aies jamais existé en réalité. Je me suis raccroché à mes souvenirs et je suis venu ici dès que j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital. L'école était fermée mais j'ai réussi à m'inscrire en les harcelant au téléphone, rit-il. Je voulais te revoir, être sûr que tout ça n'était pas un rêve.

— C'est pas un rêve, non... sourit Guillaume. Mais c'est aussi beau. Je ne veux plus jamais m'endormir si la réalité est aussi belle. Je ne veux plus jamais cligner des yeux de peur de voir tout disparaître en un battement de cil. Je t'aime, mon petit fantôme.

— Esprit, rit Aurélien et il sentit son souffle contre son cou comme une bouffée d'air frais.

— Esprit, oui. »

Il le serra longtemps dans ses bras avant de se lever sans jamais lâcher sa main et l'entraîner sur son lit. Là, il le prit dans ses bras et embrassa affectueusement son crâne, par-dessus ses cheveux. C'était magique. _Aurélien_ était magique.

~

Ils passèrent deux années tranquilles dans cet internat avant de finir par emménager ensemble, dans la ville d'enfance d'Aurélien. Ils avaient loué un appartement ensemble, trouvé des petits boulots l'un et l'autre histoire de faire rentrer un peu de monnaie dans le porte-feuille et plusieurs années plus tard, Guillaume était même en train de faire les démarches en secret pour...

« Arrête ! cria Aurélien en s'enfuyant devant lui, éclatant de rire. Guillaume, pose cette pâte à crêpes !!

— Non, viens ici Orel !

— Non, tu vas m'en mettre partout !! »

Guillaume réussit à le coincer de l'autre côté de la petite table de la cuisine, entre le mur et lui, et lui envoya de la pâte à crêpes sur le visage à l'aide d'une cuillère. Aurélien prit un air faussement outré et lui lança un regard noir.

« Oh... Désolé, mon amour... dit-il dans un sourire innocent. J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, quel maladroit je fais !

— Tu te fous de moi, Guillaume Tranchant ? s'écria Aurélien en lui sautant dessus, les faisant tomber sur le sol et se mettant à rire à son tour. Aïe... j'y suis allé un peu fort, hein ?

— Attends, tu as quelque chose là... sourit Guillaume en embrassant ses lèvres et attrapant un peu de pâte à crêpe en même temps. Là aussi..." continua-t-il en embrassant sa joue, son nez, son front, sa mâchoire...

 _Il lui en avait vraiment mis partout_ , pensa-t-il en rigolant.

Il se redressa, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, et croisa le regard tendre d'Aurélien sur lui. Aurélien passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'attira à lui pour venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Guillaume se perdit dans le baiser, oubliant le reste du monde. Il revint à la réalité seulement lorsqu'Aurélien se détacha légèrement de lui pour venir murmurer contre sa bouche à quel point il l'aimait. Il le regarda, complètement fasciné par l'idée même qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Il n'avait jamais pu se faire à cette idée depuis la première dois qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de lui et malgré les innombrables baisers échangés au cours des années, en recevoir un de sa part ou avoir le bonheur de lui en donner un lui semblait complètement incroyable. _Il était tout de même revenu d'entre les morts pour passer le reste de sa vie avec lui._ Parce que ça, c'était une certitude : il passerait le restant de ses jours avec lui. Alors, il se dit que c'était le moment parfait.

*

« Orel... dit-il doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, hein ? »

Aurélien le regarda tendrement, hochant doucement la tête.

« Alors... j'ai pensé... dit-il en mettant sa main dans la poche de sa veste... que peut-être... tu accepterais de te marier avec moi ?" »

Il en sortit une toute petite boîte noire et l'ouvrit, la présentant à Aurélien qui avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Je sais que c'est un peu niais et que... tu vas me dire qu'on a pas besoin de ça pour se prouver que l'on s'aime mais... j'aime l'idée d'avoir un lien visible de notre relation. Un peu comme lorsqu'on pouvait se faire ressentir nos émotions rien qu'en une pensée. Tu... comprends ?

— Si je comprends ? répéta Aurélien en se mettant à pleurer, venant l'embrasser. Guillaume, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Sans mentir. A côté de celui où je t'ai rencontré et celui où tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais.

— Tu parles de la première ou de la deuxième rencontre ? dit Guillaume en rigolant.

— Les deux, les deux... Guillaume, je t'aime... rit Aurélien en l'embrassant de nouveau.

— Alors, est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un _oui_? Tu acceptes de te marier avec moi ? De devenir Mr Aurélien Tranchant ? demanda-t-il en riant entre deux baisers.

— Plus que tout au monde... _Oui_. » sourit Aurélien en l'embrassant longuement.

En se détachant de lui il le prit dans ses bras fortement et embrassa ses cheveux, la petite boîte noire bien serrée dans sa main. Il sourit, au comble du bonheur, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il avait réussi. Bien plus qu'une bague, il savait au fond de lui qu'ils se réitéraient une promesse silencieuse en ce moment précis : celui de ne jamais, _au grand jamais_ , se séparer et de passer le reste de leur vie ensemble.

 

 

 


End file.
